


Not as Kinky as it Sounds

by Bandom_Squirrel



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandom_Squirrel/pseuds/Bandom_Squirrel
Summary: Frank ties Gerard to the bed, and not even in a sexy way.Short little Frerard fic I wrote in half an hour
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 20





	Not as Kinky as it Sounds

“Frank.”

“Nope.”

“Please?” 

“Nope.”

“C‘mon, Frankie.” Gerard pouted. Frank just grinned. 

“You are forgetting that I am immune to your trickery,” Frank boasted, sitting back on his heels as Gerard crossed his arms. 

“Frank, untie me from the bed,” Gerard ordered, then frowned. “That wasn’t something I ever expected to say.”

“Oh yeah?” Frank smirked devilishly. “I bet you wanted me to tie you down.” He slid a hand onto Gerard’s thigh seductively, but Gerard batted it away and rolled his eyes. 

“Not in this context!” Gerard protested, tugging ineffectually at the feather boa tethering one of his leg to the bedpost. “I need to pee!”

“You deserve it if you didn’t notice me tying not just one, but both of your legs to the bed,” Frank reasoned, taking on a mock serious tone that made Gerard purse his lips in frustration. It was cute. 

“I was drawing!” Gerard defended, falling dramatically back against the pillows. “Please just let me go. I need to pee!”

“Not unless you agree to take a shower,” Frank hummed, repeating the phrase for the fifth time that evening. Gerard groaned. 

“I just took one last week!” Gerard whined, throwing one arm over his eyes theatrically. Frank didn’t try to hold back his laughter. 

“Exactly! We’ve played five shows since then, Gee. And you get super sweaty every time. We are not wasting a hotel night with you refusing to shower,” Frank reasoned firmly, crossing his arms and grinning as Gerard forgot his legs were tied and tried to kick at him. 

“But I don’t want to,” Gerard protested, pulling his best pout and glancing pitifully in Frank’s direction. 

“Well then, you’re gonna be tied to the bed all night,” Frank stated cheerfully, grinning widely. “And I’m gonna sleep in the other bed, ‘cause there’s no way I’m sleeping next to you when you smell like that. I’m clean.”

“But then my hair won’t be greasy,” Gerard complained, propping himself up on his elbows to better stare at Frank. 

“And that’s bad because?”

“Because that’s part of my style!” Frank laughed loudly at Gerard’s outburst, causing Gerard to pout even harder than he already had been. 

“Alright, I’ll change the deal,” Frank conceded, and Gerard smiled at him hopefully. “I’ll shower with you, how’s that sound?” Gerard seemed to consider that for a moment, a small smirk slowly forming across his lips. 

“Maybe,” Gerard said hesitantly, obviously baiting for more, and Frank rolled his eyes affectionately. 

“And maybe afterwards, I can tie you to the bed for other reasons.” Gerard beamed, and Frank couldn’t help but laugh at his eagerness. 

“Deal,” Gerard agreed brightly. “But I have to pee first.” Frank snorted, reaching to untie one of Gerard’s ankles. 

“See you in there, baby.”


End file.
